


Just For Now

by Recidivous



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Introspection, Romantic Friendship, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28255155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Recidivous/pseuds/Recidivous
Summary: Genderbend AU.Ruby turned away from Ossia when she needed him most, and now Ossia disappeared into Argus. Ruby now ventures into Argus to make amends, but perhaps there is more to wanting to see Ossia again beyond just guilt and compassion.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ruby Rose
Comments: 7
Kudos: 29





	Just For Now

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by my friends during a late night discussion.
> 
> I dedicate this story to [MCMystery](https://mcmystery.tumblr.com/post/637970544313221120/genderbendrosegarden-drew-these-on-last-nights), [Deboo](https://deboo08.tumblr.com/post/636815499745017856/no-thoughs-only-genderbend-rg-t-t), [Rueleaf](https://rueleaf-art.tumblr.com/), [Roza](https://rozanime.tumblr.com/), [Siona](https://sionanimations.tumblr.com/), and [Mood-Owl](https://mood-owl.tumblr.com/). Without all of you, I probably wouldn't have written this.

Ossia went missing, and Ruby felt he was to blame.

He decided to share with Jaune, Nora, and Ren what they learned about their former headmistress from Jinn. For all the speed that his semblance granted him, he remained too slow to intervene when Jaune’s temper left him lashing out in pain and grief at a young girl that had nothing to do with the sins of her predecessor. Ossia had searched for refuge amongst them and thought she found it in _him_. Their eyes met and, in a moment of stupidity, indecision, and self-doubt, Ruby turned away.

Ruby didn’t need to imagine what Ossia may have felt. Ever since she joined them, he extended a helping hand out to her. He never let her think she was alone in the duty their destiny bound them to. Though different in what they will do and become, they walked along that same road together. Yet when Ossia needed him most—to know that the inheritance of Ozma’s burden could still be shared—Ruby betrayed her. When people needed help, they would need a lot of help, his mother always said. It meant that quitting halfway through helping someone could hurt them far more than if he did nothing at all. He had a responsibility to Ossia, and he shirked it.

Now she was gone.

He took to the sidewalks, approaching almost every person in Argus. Ruby showed each and every one a picture on his scroll of him and Ossia together. It had been a celebratory photograph, and a funny one at that. It was just after Ossia finally managed to deck him in the nose while sparring. He had a nosebleed and Ossia looked absolutely fretful—of course they had to take a picture. Ruby still remembered how, despite how unsure she was about her place with Ruby and all her friends, she always seemed to have a little smile when they trained together.

He remembered when Ossia started opening up too. It was shortly after their conversation in the dojo when Ruby revealed to her that he had his own doubts and worries to contend with. Not a moment passed each day without him thinking back on his failures. Perhaps he could have done something to save Penny. Maybe he could have been faster to reach Pyrrha in time. There was even a voice inside him that said he was being a touch bit arrogant to think he could have affected any of those outcomes. That same voice often sneered that he would never live up to his mother’s legacy. Everyone had their demons, and all anyone can do was just take it one day at a time. And Ossia took that to heart, smiling freer than ever before. Ruby grew closer to her then and so did the others too.

Running a hand through his hair, he let out a tired sigh. He thought back to when their eyes met back at the house. Each time he relived the memory, the more he was certain he saw a look of betrayal on her face. Ruby wouldn’t blame her if Ossia hated him now. The shock of her disappearance worried everyone, and he was glad that they all had a realization of how they have been treating her. Though, bitterly, a few expressed concern that Ossia might leave everything behind. That thought never crossed his mind. He gave Ossia the confidence to tread on this dangerous path, and so he trusted she wouldn’t just up and abandon them like that. Ossia just wasn’t that kind of person no matter the obstacle. No, he was more worried how she now may have felt for ~~him~~ them. Ossia could still hate them all while still working together. It wasn’t like teeth-clenched teamwork was a rarity in the trade. Ruby could attest to that when he was forced to partner up with people like Cardin back in Beacon.

“Excuse me, have you seen this girl?” Ruby asked a pedestrian for the _n_ th time, a woman whose shade of red hair touched him with a pinch of nostalgia.

The woman smiled as she peered at the photograph in his scroll. “Oh my, what a cute girl. Your girlfriend?”

It wasn’t the first time he was asked that, but he knew better than to clumsily explain. “Yep,” he answered, his cheeks glowing warm.

Her smile grew and said, “You’re in luck. We bumped into each other not too long ago and she asked for directions.”

“Really?!” Ruby beamed. “Can you please tell me?”

The woman revealed that Ossia asked her where the nearest boutique was located. Luckily, it wasn’t too far away either. He wasn’t going to question why Ossia decided to go to a clothing store after everything that happened, but he was dragged along by Yang before whenever she wanted to go clothes shopping. Ruby only wondered where Ossia would have the lien to pay for any purchase. He did remember recalling how she didn’t even have the funds to travel by train when she was traveling for Mistral from her farm.

“Thank you so much!” he said to the kind woman.

She chuckled and shook her head. “It’s no trouble at all. Take care of her when you meet again. She did look quite upset when we ran into each other.”

Hearing that troubled Ruby. Now more than ever he wanted to make things right with Ossia. Making his goodbyes to the helpful stranger, Ruby raced off and followed the directions he was given. Ruby often controlled himself from abusing his semblance too much—you might never know when he needed the energy for an emergency—but finding Ossia as soon as possible ranked higher on his priorities at the moment. Petals flourished the streets as he weaved between pedestrians. The sun yet dipped, but already the street lamps buzzed and glowed to life.

Ruby rounded the last corner he needed to make, returning to form from a mass of dispersed rose petals. His chest bobbed up and down as he panted ever slightly. He pushed himself just a bit harder than usual. He broke from a run to a brisk jog as he turned up his eyes to the shop signs along the street. _Deb_ _’s Diner, Mystery Mini-Mart, Roza’s Roses, Triple Threat Toys, Red Leaves Art Lot,_ and then finally… _Argonaut Apparel._ This was the store. Hope grew inside him as he moved to enter the boutique, unaware of his growing grin that reached from ear to ear.

However, the door didn’t give. It remained unmoving as he tried to pull it.

His face warped into confusion. Ruby pushed his face forward and peered through the glass. There were racks of various clothing strewn throughout. Modest though the size of the building, it was evident there was a clear selection. There was still light inside, but he didn’t see any customers. He checked his scroll for the time, and found that it wasn’t that late. Ruby frowned. He had been so close. He gave the door another tug, but no luck there. Fortunately, his fruitless endeavor caught the attention of someone inside. A man’s head poked through the curtains that led into the back and noticed him. Ruby waved at him.

“Sorry, sweetheart, we’re closed,” the man said kindly as he opened the door by only a bit. “I’m normally opened for another hour, but not tonight.”

“No, no, that’s fine. I’m not here to buy clothes anyway!” Ruby proudly exclaimed. He immediately regretted saying that, smacking himself on the forehead for the poor choice of words.

Though luckily for Ruby, the shop owner appeared more amused than insulted. “If you’re not here for that, then what _are_ you here for?”

Ruby sighed and revealed the photograph of him and Ossia again on his scroll. “Have you seen this girl?”

The man looked at the picture and smiled. “Oh, that darling? She did come around not too long ago. I helped her create a whole new outfit for herself. One of my finest works yet if I may say!”

Ruby nodded enthusiastically. “Yeah, yeah! Her name is Ossia. I’m actually looking for her. Do you know where she may have gone?”

“Nope!” the shop owner answered. “She came by with an expensive-looking card and said money was no issue.”

Ruby deflated then and there. He was back to square one. He looked up to the man and forlornly said, “Thanks for the help anyway. I’m sorry to be a bother.”

He nodded sympathetically. “For what it’s worth, I hope you make up with your girlfriend. If that was your card, I would be a tad concerned.”

“She’s not my—” the man winked and then closed the shop door with a slam “—girlfriend…”

Ruby grimaced and hugged his arms, but he remained rooted in front of the boutique. His mind raced with what options he could take. Treasonous thoughts entered his mind such as giving up the search and heading back to the Cotta-Arc home. Those thoughts even provided logical reasons to do so such as sharing information with the others and maybe even getting something to eat to refuel his energy. However, Ruby resisted such notions. As he looked up and surveyed his surroundings, it would soon be dark. Worse yet, some light snow was beginning to fall. Ruby wasn’t sure where Ossia could be and what she planned to do, but it didn’t sit right with him to leave her be in an unfamiliar city. He needed to find her or at least learn she was safe.

His conviction remained resolute.

He aspired to be a huntsman, and it was high time he started acting like it. The blunt force method of asking random people wouldn’t work now. There were less people on the streets at this hour. However, what he did have were facts. Ossia might have left them, but it didn’t feel like she did it to wander around aimlessly. She chose to go to the boutique and buy clothes for her own reasons. She even somehow acquired a card with funds to do so. This implied that Ossia might go to other stores before they closed too. This meant Ruby could pinpoint where she could have been. Ruby smirked. Yeah, he just needed to be smart about things like Uncle Qrow used to tell him back in training and—

“Ruby, what are you doing here? Is everything okay?” Ossia asked.

He paused mid-step, his brain short-circuited, and his eyes widened as he swiveled his head to the girl he had been searching for. Roses filled his vision as it surrounded Ossia as she stood in front of the flower shop nearby. In her arms she was clutching a paper bag full of groceries with the logo of the mini-mart next door emblazoned on it. She was also wearing a new outfit. Gone were the simple clothes that marked her as a farmhand. Instead it was replaced with a closed green coat with accents of red, and crimson boots to add onto the ensemble. Even her hair had been trimmed to a neat, short length. Ruby thought she had been cute before, but he found himself now admiring the new do she was sporting.

There was a thousand and one things he wanted to say, but Ruby found his tongue tied and his mind blank. Ruby settled on the next best thing instead: He hugged her. One moment he was still standing shocked in front of her, and in the next he was embracing her with all the force he could muster. Ruby let out a bellow of laughter as he clung to her. Unshed tears sprung out from the corner of his eyes as he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. Happy though he was, Ruby also felt incredible relief. He hastily picked up the smaller girl and began to spin in place.

“Ossia!” he shouted with joy. “I’m so glad I found you! Do you have any idea how worried I was?”

“ _Eek!_ Ruby! I’m carrying stuff!” Ossia shouted in panic, holding the grocery bag above her head as Ruby spun her round and round.

He was too elated to notice Ossia’s growing blush that was warming her cheeks. How the two of them were catching the attention of nearby pedestrians who pointed and chuckled at their supposed youthful glee. It was only when Ruby calmed down and saw the increasingly frazzled look on the younger girl’s face did he realize the exuberance he was exhibiting. Embarrassed by his actions, Ruby quickly set Ossia back down. He even took a few steps back as his own face glowed red. Sure, Ruby acted overexcited before, especially during Beacon, but he never shown this side of himself to Ossia. What she must have thought of him now…

Ruby scratched the back of his neck and nervously chuckled. To his credit he didn’t turn away abashed as Ossia regained her bearing. She even responded in kind with a skittish giggle of her own. He smiled. She didn’t look like she was upset or anything of the sort. Regardless of how she appeared though, Ruby decided he wasn’t going to be making any assumptions. He reminded himself that though he was happy to meet her, maybe she didn’t hold the same feeling. Amends still needed to be made lest his heart grow heavy with guilt.

“Here, let me hold that?” he offered, holding his arms out to carry the items Ossia was holding.

Ossia appeared taken aback as her hazel eyes blinked owlishly at his outstretched arms. Fortunately, it was for only a moment. A sweet smile brightened her face. Cheekily, she pushed all of the groceries into his chest and said, “My savior…”

His grin widened, pride filling him at being called her ‘savior’ albeit sarcastically.

“So what do you mean you found me? Was I about to miss a team meeting or something?” Ossia asked with a tilt of her head.

“I…” he looked to his friend oddly. Hadn’t she stormed out because of their mistreatment of her? It had been wrong of Qrow to lash out at her. It had been wrong of Jaune to let his grief blame her. It had been wrong of _him_ to shy away when she may have needed him most.

“Ruby?” she prodded him.

He frowned and met her eyes, reaching out to grab her hands with one of his own. Ruby then said, “I’m sorry.”

Her eyes opened wide by his gesture and apology. It made her look like a doe caught by a hunter. Ossia tried to keep her smile, but her lips trembled ever slightly until her smile faded into a conflicted thin line. She gripped him tightly, cupping his hand with both of hers. Ossia took on a pensive look as she met his gaze as tears welled in her eyes.

“I didn’t think you would say anything,” she admitted with a derisive chuckle, wiping away the tears before they could fall. It was then that her smile returned and she said, “Though I’m happy you did.”

“I shouldn’t have turned away. I should have done something more.” Ruby pressed.

Ossia shook her head. “Please, Ruby. I don’t blame you for what happened back there. I can’t… I can’t always rely on you. I’ll admit that it hurt in the moment, but I’m not too self-centered to think you ignored me out of malice.”

“But…”

“Everyone has their moments of weakness. You’ve seen mine before. I’m not so naive to think you don’t have your own.”

Frustration burned away at him as Ruby listened to her words. Though Ossia tried to absolve him of his guilt and wrongdoing, he refused to accept it. He was neither blind or willfully so. He knew that she was deceiving herself, to push down her own feelings in an effort to put on a mask of strength for others. Ruby knew it all too well. It was something he often did too—a behavior he picked up having to grow up with a depressed father and a drunk uncle mourning the loss of their love.

“I’m happy you forgive me, but don’t ever say what I and the others have done to you is okay. You’re important to me, Ossia. Not because of the legacy you inherited, but for who you are. For who Ossia is. My failings are my own, and I hope that I could one day make up for the mistake that hurt you.”

Ossia turned downcast. Ruby felt the warmth of her hands leaving his as she turned and walked away. Her touch lingered for a moment and he felt compelled to follow her. He fell in line next to Ossia as they walked down the street. She then surprised him when she wrapped herself around his arm, leaning her head on his shoulder to rest upon it. She even went as far to nestle her cheek against him. Ruby was no stranger to physical affection, his sister and friends having done the same to him many times before. However, this was the first time Ossia ever took advantage. His heart beat ever quicker.

“I’m worried,” she whispered. “As we press on, I’m scared that the person that I am will be gone. To be honest, I don’t know how to reconcile my fears. I was planning to go out for a bit and then come back, pretending I got over it. But I can’t, Ruby. I can’t ever forget my nightmare of waking up one day and realizing that I’m no longer _just_ Ossia.”

“But we’ve seen what Jinn said and—”

“I know what we saw and what we were told. Of how Ozma can live alongside with each new incarnation. But it may not be enough. Maybe nothing will ever be enough.”

Ruby sighed, guilt and anger warring inside him as his eyes furrowed in consternation. “I just wish I knew how I could help…”

“All I can do is smile and treat each day as if it may be my last.” Ossia beamed. “I shouldn’t live with any regrets, right?”

He found no words to respond with.

The two walked back to the Cotta-Arc home in quiet contemplation. Ruby kept glancing at the younger girl out of the corner of his silver eyes. Despite the heavy atmosphere that he felt, he saw Ossia seeming at peace with her smile never fading even as the silence wore on. Often he thought he had words he could say to Ossia. Often those same words got caught in his throat. He realized anything he could say to her now would be nothing more than empty platitudes more meant to reassure him than her.

“Thanks for carrying the groceries,” Ossia said as she directed him to place the paper bag on the counter in the Cotta-Arc kitchen.

“How’d you even pay for this and your clothes?” Ruby asked.

Ossia chuckled and cheekily smirked. “Don’t be mad, but I swiped a card off of Qrow. He’s been a jerk so I figured he wouldn’t mind missing a few lien.”

Ruby broke out in laughter, the mystery of her sudden funds now answered.

“He won’t be mad, will he?” Ossia asked, realizing that what she did was technically theft.

“I wouldn’t worry. Besides, I agree with you. I love the guy and he’s family, but he can even piss off a sweet granny. And given Maria’s choice words with him, that’s been proven!”

Together they shared a laugh at the expense of Qrow. Ruby even smiled a little bit brighter, happy for the short respite from the heavy mood from earlier. He leaned against the counter with his arms crossed and caught Ossia staring at him with a thoughtful look to her. He raised an eyebrow and wondered what she might be thinking. She chewed on her lips as she averted her gaze away from him. To see her wrestling with her thoughts piqued his curiosity. However, before he could even pose a question, Ossia closed the gap between them and placed a gentle hand on his arm.

“You know how I said I wanted to live each day as though it was my last?” Ossia asked him, her voice shaky and trembling.

He nodded.

She smiled. “No time like the present then.”

With her other hand and a coy smirk brimming with shy confidence, Ossia reached out and cupped his face. His heart exploded in his chest as though he just took a sniper round from Crescent Rose. Her gentle clasp on his arm felt heavy like a shackle tied to the heaviest boulder. Ossia stood on the tip of her toes and then pressed her soft lips onto his own. Taken by surprise, his eyes widened. Briefly, he watched as the younger girl in front of him close her eyes and lose herself to the moment. Oddly, he chose to do the same. Ruby answered her valor with valor of his own. Ruby wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned forward into the kiss. She responded by wrapping her arms around his neck. He even dared to ask her if he can go further. She graciously accepted, and so Ruby deepened his affections.

It lasted into eternity.

Ossia broke off first. A primal force within him cursed that she did. The two remained in each other’s embrace even as they gasped for breath. Ruby even found himself resting his forehead against hers, a smile blossoming as he stared into her green and golden eyes. They gazed into each other and basked in the moment a little while longer.

“You have beautiful silver eyes,” Ossia whispered in an airy breath, giggling giddily soon after.

Ruby chuckled along with her at the allusion of her first words to him.

“I like you, Ruby.”

He opened his mouth to mirror those words back to her, but her gaze stopped him in his tracks. There was no expectation in her regard for him. Ossia simply grinned back at him as if she knew what he wanted to parrot back, and then brought a finger to his lips as she shook her head at him. She took one step away to create a new gulf between them as if what just happened never did. Her skin that was once flushed red began to dim back to its usual tanned hue.

“I know you don’t like me, Ruby. At least not _that_ way,” Ossia stated. “I kissed you because I like you, and I think I’ve had a crush since I met you.”

Ruby looked at her with confusion and asked, “Then why—?”

“Like I told you. I’m going to live every day as though they may be my last. I wanted to let you know I like you before I just become another Oz. Honestly, I don’t think I would’ve worked up the courage if you hadn’t found me…”

He wanted to tell her that he did like her! He was even honored that she confessed to him! He liked that kiss they just did, and how it was his first kiss. He liked how it was everything he expected for a first kiss ever since he got into all those romance novels that used to lie around his team’s dorm at Beacon thanks to Blake. But as he looked upon Ossia’s confident form, Ruby knew that she might reject his advances. His conscience even warned him that he was letting his flustered emotions sweep him in the euphoria. Did he actually see her in a romantic light? In many respects, Ruby did consider her attractive. Yet did he feel ready for any relationship?

No. Not yet. Not when the weight of the world were on his and everyone’s shoulders.

Still.

“Are you sure? I don’t mind if we give it a shot and…”

“Oh, Ruby. You’re sweet,” Ossia said as she gave him a quick peck on cheek, “but no.”

“But—”

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

“Hey, ish anyone home?” slurred a drunken Qrow just outside the front door. “I losh the key and mah card… Bad luck strikes again!”

Drunken laughter soon followed and then a body collapsing against the door. Loud snores then seemed to drift from outside.

“You always ruin a moment, Uncle Qrow…” Ruby bitterly said as he started moving to bring his mentor in.

“I think you should just leave him outside.” Ossia cackled. “Let him sleep off the alcohol for a bit while we prepare dinner.”

“We?”

“Of course! I know a great casserole recipe. It’s why I went and got groceries!”

As Ossia moved to go the paper bag, Ruby crept up behind her and gave her a hug. He could feel her heart thumbing as he lightly squeezed her further into his hold. He refused to ignore their kiss. He refused to ignore her feelings. After spending months with her when others did just that, Ruby refused to let her do it to herself as well. Excitement swelled inside him as he considered Ossia and how he felt when they kissed. He never knew how desperate he wanted for such affection and he remembered how much he wanted it to last. Ruby was drunk on her touch. He knew they shouldn’t. Not with their circumstances. _But_ _…_ there was always a but.

He nestled himself into the crook of her neck and asked her, “What are we now? We can be whatever you want us to be. I don’t know much about romance but I can try.”

To her credit, Ossia remained ever calm despite the position the two were in. “I want to be cooking buddies. Then after that we’ll still be friends. Just give me that for now. _Please?_ ”

Ruby let her go and stared at her back. He forgot how small she was. Yet despite all that, she was strong. Maybe she was even stronger than him. Her shoulders seemed to quiver and tremble before Ossia swiveled around. She gave him a fierce and angry glare. Ossia took a step forward to him and jabbed her finger deep into his chest.

“You… you… _ugh_ …”

“Me?”

Ossia shook her head and her shoulder slumped. She then grabbed him by the cloak and glared long and hard into his soul. “ _Fine._ Just for now, okay?”

And before he could ask her what she meant, Ossia kissed him once again.

Later, Ruby would explain to his friends that he found Ossia buying groceries. Later, Ruby would tell them that he and Ossia lost track of the time thanks to talking and cooking, thus forgetting to message them. Later, once they were in Atlas, they would still be friends who looked out for one another. Later, he would learn Penny was alive and things grew complicated. Later, Ossia would question him about his decisions, something he appreciated. Later, they would be too busy to save Atlas to give any thought what they even were or what feeling they may have.

Yet, for now, they were just two simple teens experiencing what it means _‘to like.’_

**Author's Note:**

> The art in this story was created by my good friend, [Deboo](https://deboo08.tumblr.com/post/638267374540374016/thanks-reci-for-giving-me-that-drawing-fever-t-t/).
> 
> If you like what I write, leave me a tip on my [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/recidivous).


End file.
